


I can't watch! (But I want to)

by Lilviscious



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 - Lilviscious [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: Part 7 of the Batfam Bingo 2019!Fill: Crack fic"Sorry, Boy Wonder," Barbara called to her ex lover. Sorry, because she had never allowed him to do her without a condom. Sorry, because he was no match for that magnificent piece of meat Bruce carried.





	I can't watch! (But I want to)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by:  
>   
> It got a bit out of hand and became Explicit instead of Mature content, I'm sorry :'D although I don't think you'll mind, lol Not too many batfam folk in this piece, but I added teenage Timmy!
> 
> Also inspired by:  
>   
> I loved this comment so much that I wanted to show my gratitude by incorporating her wishes.

"You're too emotional in the field," he said.

"And you're too emotionally constipated," she fired back without a pause.

He narrowed the white lenses of his cowl.

Her lips slowly morphed into a smirk. "You're not denying it, because it's true," the young woman observed confidentally.

Truth was she knew better, was aware that Batman responded just as much, but was skilled at hiding it. It was a skill he had mastered, and it had taken her quite some time and a lot of staring at the man to begin to see the cracks in the mask, to witness the feelings underneath. One of them, not being fear, but infatuation. With her.

She thought, perhaps, he was only commandeering in the field. This was his expertise, after all and she was wearing his symbol. There was a reputation to uphold. But no. His dominance stretched further than their cases and investigations. It stretched her body as well, and so delightfully she might add.

Her legs fell open, offering him all the space he needed and the sensual reveal of her pussy: red, swollen and glistening at the prospect of his entry. He had a girth that demanded her to adjust, commanded her tight cavern to spread and make way. She loved every inch of it, allowed his veiny shaft to part her and nuzzle her womb when he bottomed out. His presence was overwhelming and captivating, his bulky mass hovering above her with wavering eyes. The control he held so tightly was slipping by the second, she knew, she felt it in herself and in the quaking of his body. Her core throbbed at the sight although it wasn't her lustrous looks driving him crazy, but the spray Poison Ivy had showered them with upon infiltrating her new green house.

Damn that woman. And _bless_ her. This version of Batman was a dream come true.

"Don't move," he told her, voice hoarse and tight in his throat.

His hands took her wrists and held them hostage above her head. One of those massive calloused paws was big enough to contain her, if she were to struggle. She wouldn't. He had told her not too, and tonight she was inclined to behave and reap sweet, delicious rewards.

Nightwing's fingerstripped gloves fell down over Robin's domino mask, blocking the tantalizing view. "Hey!" Robin protested, clawing at those large hands. His body was jerked around, his older brother removing him from the scene with enlarged eyed, dilated pupils and agape mouth. He couldn't take his eyes off of them, either, and there was no one to cover his.

"He told us not to move," Robin commented, managing to part two fingers and taking a glimpse.

"Pretty sure he wasn't talking to _us_ , Tim," Nightwing replied, his hold slacking once the pace started and Batgirl all but threw her head back with wanton sounds. Familiar sounds.

Tim took advantage of the distraction, turned in his brother's arms but didn't differ from his side. Using him as a front to hide behind, the teenager squeezed Nightwing's arm and joined him in watching, face ablaze.

"This will only take a moment," Batman groaned with a hard snap of his hips into her pliant body. Her breasts heaved up and down with his motions, luring his clouded eyes and hungry mouth.

"I hope not," Batgirl gasped and curled her toes, biting her smiling lips. "I could do this all day," she added cheekily. "And I bet you could too."

Batman's free hand cupped her breast, squeezed too tightly and travelled further up to her face. There was no time to press her lips to his palm for it grasped her cowl and yanked it back to bare her face and reveal her identity.

"It's Barb-?!" Tim exclaimed with wide eyes, mouth blocked by Nightwing's hand.

Yes, there was no mistaken it. Nightwing, Dick, had not been able to look away with the sole reason that Batgirl's nude body triggered memories of his passionate nights with lovely Barbara Gordon. No wonder he was lost in her here, it was his own _girlfriend_ laying on the floor, submissively allowing Bruce to pound his sex pollen induced cock in her quelching wet body. This was beyond fucked up. And yet. He couldn't look away, couldn't demand them to stop as his cock throbbed in his cup at the sight of them. Dick realized he understood, swallowed his dry throat and exhaled a shuddering breath. He understood the erotic value of receiving Bruce's attention, and the man was so much _bigger_. Not to mention that heavy sack that accompanied it. Fuck.

Bruce was a demanding man. Full focus, nothing but 100% to the cause, his mission. All of his agents were in it for personal reasons, of course, but they were loyal and understood his position as the man in charge was to not be questioned. There were expectations, always. Barbara found that especially tonight she could meet his demands and not mind one bit.

His gloved hands were on her tights, bruising her and parting her even further, driving himself so deep inside it made her gasp with every thrust. It caused an ache that made her grit her teeth. She could handle it, forced her body to adjust and take the pleasure that came with it. There was a challenge in his eyes when she pulled one hand from his grip and reached for his cowl, made those eerily white lenses disappear. She'd show him she could reel in her emotions, and make him crumble within her, break that mask. She clenched around him, took his lip between her teeth and bit down. He flinched, his hips stuttered but he didn't make a sound. 

"What's taking so long, Bruce? My pussy not tight enough? Need my ass instead?" Barbara asked him taking one of his hands and placing it on her rump where he clutched at her bubbly flesh. The tips of his fingers snaked between their bodies, scooped up a generous amount of her slick and applied it between her cheeks with a twist of his wrist, brushing against her puckered hole. Her clit throbbed at the pressure he delivered right there where she wanted it. His movements became erratic, the sounds between them wetter with her excitement. She allowed a smile to adorn her face at the darkening of his eyes.

His mouth fell open when her legs wound themselves around his waist, pulled him closer and his adventurous finger into her body. She would have keened at the double penetration if not for the marvelous look of forfeit on Bruce's face that overtook him. She groaned licking her lips at the mighty eruption within her, his semen filling her to the brim. It felt never ending as his hips ground into her until he became oversensitive. With all his might, she could tell, he tried not to lean down and kiss her once more. The heat of the moment had passed and he could no longer pretend it was the pollen making these decisions for him. Barbara basked at him, knowing better. Her head rolled to the side where she caught Dick's enraptured look. She gasped at him when Bruce pulled out of her, watched him swallow and cant his hips just slightly as if maybe it could be his turn now. Barbara gathered her hair away from her flushed face and allowed him a moment longer to see Batman's sperm trickle from her abused pussy hole.

"Sorry, Boy Wonder," Barbara called once she had caught her breath. Sorry, because she had never allowed him to do her without a condom. Sorry, because he was no match for that magnificent piece of meat Bruce carried.

"I had a feeling I was just the rebound," Dick responded with a lopsided grin, hiding his hurt far worse than he could have. Barbara felt like she deserved that. Oh well, it had been good between them while it lasted. Dick was a handsome guy and wouldn't find trouble sweettalking another female into his bed. She'd give him space as long as he'd need to stop wanting her.

She met Dick's eyes shortly, settling them on Tim's instead. The boy was still oggling her chest, her breasts enlarged from pleasure. Barbara bit her lip and curled a finger to invite him over. "Want a feel?" she asked with a grin, watching Tim's blush spread to his neck. He nodded, ever the brave, honest little boy, but muttered: "I shouldn't." 

"Go ahead," Barbara told him and he left Dick's side with a dash that equalled that of a speedster.

"Can I really?" The boy asked suspiciously glancing at Bruce who was gearing back up, his back turned to the lot of them to regain his composure.

"I say you can, don't I?" Barbara chuckled at his nervous but eager expression.

He removed his gloves, fingers twitching and hands hesitating over the fleshy mounds. Barbara arched her chest into his touch, caught him off guard, and hummed at the sudden grasp of his hands on her breasts, gripping like they never wanted to let go. "So soft, warm and juicy.. They move like jello," he murmurred, expertimentally squeezing and jiggling them. A tiny smile grew on his face when her nipples perked from his attention.

"Enough, we have to find a way to get out," Batman complained as he turned around, cowl and thus mask back in place.  
Tim gave Barbara's breast another squeeze, looked reluctant to let go, but listened to the man. Dick flicked his forehead for feeling up his now ex-girlfriend when he returned to his side looking sheepish. Batman regarded her with another narrowed look.

"What?" She asked flipping her hair over her shoulder and suiting back up.

"No further distractions," he told her, stepping forward when she motioned for him to zip her back up. He grunted but took the zipper and assissted her, gloved hand running through her hair once he was done. His gaze lingered on her lips as she threw him a smoldering look over her shoulder.

"Yes, yes. Unless they are of the dirty kind? Maybe you can do my ass next," Batgirl commented with a shrug and a grin, Nightwing whining in the distance like a horny dog and Robin looking far too giddy to witness more.

Batman's face twitched, amused. Batgirl prided herself in noticing that fleeting motion.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alphas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133368) by [Batman_Batgirl_XXX (TottPaula)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batman_Batgirl_XXX)




End file.
